


Examination of the Supernatural Fandom

by Schizzar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schizzar/pseuds/Schizzar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was having a lot of emotions because of fans hating each other all over my dash on tumblr so i decided to write an essay about my interactions with fandoms over time, with a main focus on shipwars and stuff. As well as a recommendation for the SPN fandom to stop acting like the Twihards. </p><p>Here’s an excerpt! </p><p>And this is just me sitting here like: GUYS CAN’T WE ALL JUST EAT CAKE AND GET ALONG (of course we can’t, the cake is a lie).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Examination of the Supernatural Fandom

 

I would say I have been in fandoms for about 11 years, starting with the day I wrote my first fanfiction about Red and Blue having a fun, not rivalry battle after I beat Pokémon. So, being in fandoms for quite sometime, I think I have a good handle on what makes a good one and what makes a bad one. I’ve noticed things that I could attach to each one, both good and bad. 

By far the best fandom I have found? The Inception fandom. So beautiful, so welcoming, very little ship wars, very accepting of kinks and genderbends, so on so forth. Also where I met some great people who are still my friends. 

The worst? Probably Pokémon (for sheer awful quality of fanfics) and Naruto (for weird immaturity reasons). That’s not to say there are not beautiful things that come from both, because there totally are, you just have to dig for HOURS before finding something worthwhile. But those gems are usually beautiful. 

But I think the runner up for worst would be Supernatural. Which, okay yes I’m apart of that fandom, but I’m also in the Pokémon fandom and the Naruto fandom (not so much anymore but…sort of still yes). Lots of good things come out of the SPN fandom, most notably Misha’s charity work. But the worst? The ship wars and general HATE the fans have for each other. Destiel shippers hate Wincest shippers, Wincest shippers hate Destiel shippers. Destiel shippers hate Jared. Wincest shippers hate Misha. I don’t GET it. Maybe because I’m a multishipper and love exploring characters.

One of the main arguments I hear is: Oh well SPN is supposed to be about two brothers and that’s it, wtf is Cas doing here. And then I hear: Cas is amazing and can do no wrong ugh, wtf Wincest shippers.

Okay so that’s a really big generalization and I get that not everyone feels that way. But enough do that it came to my attention and rubbed me the wrong way. So I figured I’d offer a middle of the road idea/point of view and a general suggestion to both sides. To be honest, I see where both sides come from, and forgive me if something is repetitive or has been said somewhere else. 

First off. SPN is about two brothers. Always was, always will be, but…it needs SOMETHING to move it forward. Can’t have the same two characters. Those characters will inevitably change (and have quite frequently. I think Dean MIGHT be the most static, next to Bobby). When Sam fucked up, he had to fight for forgiveness. When Cas fucked up? I still think he’s in the process of fighting for forgiveness. A lot of Wincest people try and say that Cas was instantly forgiven and I just don’t see that personally. I think the only reason it looks that way is because he’s possibly getting it QUICKER. But he still has to fight, and I think they disregard that, and then get frustrated and angry and just hate on Misha (which makes no sense at all) and Cas.

But I can’t just bash on the Wincest kids (love that pairing anyways). Because they do have a point. Sam and Dean SHOULD be the central focus of the story, but I don’t think it’s a bad thing that Cas gets added to this. He’s developed throughout the last few seasons as this fallen angel that keeps making mistakes because he’s still learning what free will is. That doesn’t mean Destiel shippers get a free pass to say: Sam isn’t important, Jared is stupid and we hate him, so on so forth. That, like with hating Misha, is stupid.

The thing that bugs me the most though is not fans hating on the actors. It’s the fans hating on each other. That makes no sense at all. I see shipwars in every fandom (except maybe Pokémon and a few others). I see all these rude comments about how people are awful for shipping Wincest cuz it’s incest, or for shipping Destiel because the fans just don’t GET Dean. It’s like everyone has a huge superiority complex and turns it into a pissing contest about who really GETS the characters. Newsflash. The only person that GETS the characters is the writer. Of the show. That’s it. The person who originally made them is the only one that knows everything about them. 

Everything we infer as fans is just inference. You can say whatever you want but when it comes down to it, every pairing is just what a fan likes and what they see on the screen. No one is wrong. It’s just an opinion. So calm down and love what you love. Love your Destiel, love your Wincest, love both, love Sandy (Sam x Andy ftw), love Cas/Balthazar, love Crowley/Bobby, I don’t care. And neither should anyone else. No one should make someone feel bad for their ship. 

And this is just me sitting here like: GUYS CAN’T WE ALL JUST EAT CAKE AND GET ALONG (of course we can’t, the cake is a lie). But I don’t know. It’d be cool if people took this seriously. Supernatural fans are so nasty to each other and it’s kinda lame, and kinda makes the fandom look like Twilight (I am so getting shot for this). So be more like the fandoms that aren’t jerks to each other. And agree to disagree cuz that’s cool. It’d be dumb if we all shipped the same thing. It’d be worse if we all HATED each other for being different. 


End file.
